Despite the rapid development of the photovoltaic industry in China, the level of technology rises slowly and still has a large gap with the international advanced level. To realize the sustainable development of energy sources and environment, almost all the countries in the world focus on the solar photovoltaic generation as the development of new energy sources and renewable energy sources. At present, the photovoltaic cells in an existing hybrid photovoltaic-thermal assembly are laminated with an absorber, and a fluid channel is provided on the back of each of the photovoltaic cells. The combination of photovoltaic power generation and heat collection by fluid realizes both energy and land saving at the national level, and greatly enhances the substitution of renewable energy sources in the energy constitution. However, the hybrid photovoltaic-thermal assembly has disadvantages of poor insulation, poor appearance and difficult wire leading. During the manufacturing, it is required to solve problems on leakage and wire leading.